Fallen Star
by Mabon
Summary: chapter three is up. some insight into Sam's character, and Yve's intrigue with lex
1. Some One Like Me

Author's note: I don't own any of the characters except for Yvette and Sam.  
  
Fallen star  
  
Chapter 1: Someone like Me  
  
Clark's POV  
  
"Clark get some breakfast," Mom told me as I made a mad grab for the pop- tarts,  
  
"Helffy an nutriffus! Bye! Wuvv ouu mom!" (Translation-"healthy and nutritious! Bye! Love you mom!") I called as I snatched my backpack in mid- dash, spewing crumbs all over the kitchen floor. I had to get to the bus, today of all days I had to have pressed the snooze button. I promised Chloe a week ago I'd help her get the exchange student settled in at school, since she was in half my classes. As I stepped out the door I debated running like an average kid, or using my speed run. I decided against it. As much as I would enjoy being famous, being taken into military custody just slightly freaks me out. Too much Roswell, Area 51 specials.  
  
I just made it as the bus pulled up, "Hey there roadrunner, did you hit the snooze again, or did you just feel up to a jog this morning?" Chloe drilled. I looked to Pete for some back up, he held his hands out like I'm- staying-out-of-this-one, you're-on-your-own.  
  
I looked back at Chloe, "Oh, come on Chloe-"She threw me a look of pure death,  
  
"Save it Clark. Just be there for the rest of the day. Yvette's been at school for at least a half hour already, registering and stuff. The poor kid." we climbed on.  
  
"Yvette? That's French, right? Is she from France?" Pete questioned, taking a seat.  
  
"Yes it's French, and no she isn't from France, she's from Canada." Chloe said, sitting by Pete, "She's the sweetest thing, really funny too," She stated, as I chomped happily on my pop-tart.  
  
"So what's she look like?" Pete asked. I nodded,  
  
"Yeah, whaff she wook wike? I gotta finne her ta get her se'lled." I munched (translation-"yeah, so what's she look like? I got to find her to get her settled,") Chloe looked at me quizzically, an impish grin playing on her face  
  
"Where did you learn your manners, Clark? On a farm?" She joked. No one laughed. In truth I didn't find it very funny. I had to eat, why starve a growing boy?  
  
"Give me a break! It's early! I'll get better, I promise." Chloe excused  
  
"So?" I asked as I gulped down my last bite,  
  
"Men, always concerned with outward appearances," She sighed, "Well she's a brunette and she's short. Around five three or five four. She's got a bit of an accent, she wears glasses, and she's pretty,"  
  
The bus lurched to a stop, and the doors flung wide as the cascade of teenagers poured out of the crowded bus. Chloe grabbed my arm and Pete's steering us over to the doors. There, standing nervously, Chewing on the end of her glasses was a petit and pretty brunette with an oval face and green eyes. She looked over at us and seemed relieved. "Chloe!" She called,  
  
"Yve! Was it horrible? I had mental pictures of you being forced into the chair at the office signing papers and answering annoying questions," Yvette smiled. She had a pretty smile.  
  
"You never told me you were psychic," She joked. "The principal is scary. And tall. I don't like him."  
  
"Nah, me neither. One time me and Clark here got caught, umm, let's say, re-decorating the football van with toilet paper on Halloween. I mean, altogether harmless, but him.well, let's not get into it." Pete Stated. I felt my knees get weak, and my stomach cramp, Lana was near by. I turned, oh my god, was she ever beautiful. Her long dark hair was in a loose braid and she was smiling up at me. I could feel my face flushing,  
  
"Hey Clark, How's it going?" She asked. I just stood for a sec. I think I might have drooled, I hope not.  
  
"He-Hey Lana, I'm great, and you?" I stuttered.  
  
"I'm good thanks," Lana turned to face Yvette, "Hi, I'm Lana Lang-" I think it might have been my imagination, but I thought Yvette had started to turn a pale shade of green. "Are you alright? You don't look so good," Lana muttered. Yvette was staring at her necklace. The one made from a meteor rock.  
  
"I-I think I must be allergic to your perfume, i-it was nice meeting you Lana," She said, clutching her stomach as she grimaced in pain.  
  
"Well.I.umm.guess I'll see you around.then.bye," Lana said, turning.  
  
I looked at Yvette, who was staring at Lana with an interested, half afraid, curious look in her eye. I noticed that as soon as Lana was a few feet away she seemed fine,  
  
"Are you all right Yvette? You looked more than allergic," Pete queried.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, now that she's gone. Weird, I've never reacted like that to an allergy," she muttered. All through the day, as I got to know her, that thing with Lana and the perfume stuck in my head for some reason. I didn't know why, that is, until lunch.  
  
I guided her over to our table, passed the nerd table and the cheerleader table, like usual, but then we started to go passed the jock table. One of Whitney's jerk-off friends wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her on to his lap.  
  
"You can sit here, Babe, I like'em with accents," Jared insinuated. Yve, as she told us to call her, calmly wrenched his hand from around her waist with ease. Jared isn't a wuss, but for his arm to be so easily pulled off by her, a little brunette, five foot nothing.well, it makes you wonder.  
  
She looked him straight in the eye and told him, "I don't know what you've heard about Canadians, but we're not that friendly," and stalked off. Jared was clutching his hand; it was easy to see that biting his lip wasn't going to keep him from crying out. It looked like she had hurt him good.  
  
"Yve!" I called, jogging up to her, "Where'd you learn how to do that?" She stared at me like I caught her with her hand in the cookie jar.  
  
"I went to karate for, like, five years, umm.why?" She questioned, looking scared,  
  
"It was just awesome, that's all," I fibbed. Something was definitely not right about this girl, "I think he was about to scream," she laughed; I thought she seemed a little relieved, though it might have been my imagination.  
  
"Yeah, just what I need. To be known as the man-abuser on the first day I get here." She joked,  
  
"It's not all that bad," Chloe comforted as she walked up beside us, "I think it's nearly as good as Heinous Bitch, or Butch, the Enforcer," We sat down,  
  
"Butch. Definitely. I definitely like Butch the Enforcer much better." Yve joked.  
  
Suddenly it was like someone hit the instant replay button in my head. The strange, yet very familiar coincidences ran through my brain, the whole Jared thing, she was small, but so strong, and then there was Lana and the necklace. It all added up to something, I just didn't know what.  
  
"So why'd you chose Smallville, of all places?" asked Pete, dragging me from my reverie  
  
"Way to be heartless, there Pete," Chloe said. Pete looked at her like, what-did-I-say-now?  
  
"It's okay Chloe, It's no big deal. People are going to be asking me a lot about that. When I was little, I guess my family was taking a trip. They were driving through Smallville when the meteor shower happened. A meteor hit the car. The police report says I got thrown clear, they found me wandering a couple hundred meters from the site. My parents both died, it was really bad," She gulped; I could see tears in her eyes, "The report says that the heat and impact of the meteor incinerated their bodies, bones and all, most of the car too." She seemed to regain her composure, "They salvaged something on the car, traced it back to my dad, Yves Mariceau, that's how I got my name, incase you didn't guess. I've been in foster care ever since. And since I didn't know my parents, I wanted to come here. Something makes me believe it might help me to kind-of find myself. Plus, something in the police report just didn't add up. That's basically my life story," She said, looking a little tense, watching us as we watched her, "Wow. Don't I feel like a dork." She breathed. I laughed. There was just something so sweet about her, so open. I wish I could be like that.  
  
"Don't feel like a dork. I lost my parent's too. I'm adopted," Then it hit me. She had this incredible strength, she got sick around Lana's necklace, and she was found at the meteor shower too.  
  
She was like me. 


	2. The Ice Queen Cometh, And Lex too...

Fallen Star  
  
Chapter 2: the Ice Queen Commeth, and Lex too,  
  
I Just sat. I think I was in shock, probably more in disbelief. She might not be like me. She might just be some poor mutated human, or not. If my real parents sent me here, who's to say her parent's didn't do the same? But then there was the whole car wreck/meteor thing. except the bodies were never found.oh what am I thinking? I thought I was just letting my imagination run away with me, I though I was just so lonely, having no one to confide in, to talk to about my powers to, that I was making it all up. And I truly believed it. For about a month, nothing out of the ordinary happened, for me, or for her. No fat sucking vampires, fire starters, or bug men, no extraordinary feats of strength, no nothing. I gave up that theory. We all hung out, Chloe, Pete, Yve, and me. We were all on pretty good terms with the new girl, she was sweet, and smart as hell, which was a god send during the week we were writing English essays.  
  
We'd all decided that since Chloe had to work on the Torch, we'd all go grab some coffee and keep her company while complaining about how Dickens should be dragged out into an alley and shot for writing Great Expectations.  
  
I could here the murmur of voices as we opened the door, I expected Chloe to be thinking out loud to herself, trying to get her article in just the right words, but it wasn't just her, there was another girl too, with white blond hair and pale skin, tall and spider like. She seemed to be all arms and legs, she was so thin. As we walked into the room Yve leaned over and whispered to me, "Does it seem cold to you?" she was looking suspiciously at the other girl. I nodded. I could feel the goose bumps on my skin.  
  
".so come back tomorrow during lunch and we'll talk about a new column or a partner with one already, okay Sam?" Chloe told her. The girl, Sam, nodded, said goodbye, and then walked passed us out the door. As she passed it got colder.  
  
"Did someone else feel that?" Yve wondered, looking slightly alarmed.  
  
"Feel what?" Pete questioned, pulling up a rolling chair, "I didn't feel anything, except that we need to turn up the heat. It's cold in here."  
  
Yve was looking confused, but quickly shook it off. "Coffee Chloe?" She asked.  
  
"Thanks," she said, taking a long drink of java. I thought I had felt something strange too, after that girl, Sam, passed me. I felt cold. I don't feel cold often, even in the middle of winter so I asked Chloe about her.  
  
"Sam? She transferred from Smallville Centralized High about the same time Yve got here. I heard she had some trouble with the teachers. Now this might not be true, so don't go spreading it around," She told us, me and Yve, who was trying not to look too eager to find out what she shouldn't say, "I heard from some sources that she was flunking English, so she tried to get dear old daddy to buy her way out, of course, the teacher wouldn't take it. Sent in a complaint with the school board, got her expelled for coercion. And then, you guys remember that freak blizzard that happened about two weeks after Yve got here?" We all nodded. It was pretty bad. I had to go help dad cover the crops. What good it did. About a third of it was lost. " Well the teacher that got her expelled, he was trying to drive into school, on the way, down by the gorge, near Gregory bend, there was an avalanche that knocked him off into the gorge, nearly killed him too." She finished, taking a sip of her coffee. I shook my head in disbelief.  
  
"No way. Gregory Bend? There's barely a hill there. And an avalanche? I don't think so." I stated. Chloe nodded, taking another swig of the hot coffee.  
  
"I know. That's what made me investigate. I couldn't find anything though." She said, downcast. Yve looked pityingly at her.  
  
"What if it's not just a coincidence though? I mean, couldn't it go up on the wall of weird?" she asked. Pete shook his head.  
  
"Nope. Wall of weird is only for Chloe's meteor theory."  
  
"Oh. well what if the meteor rocks had something to do with it?" She asked, interested  
  
"They didn't. I checked every angle. If Gregory bend is built on a meteor, where the storm front started, they didn't have that though. I asked and they said that it just came up, too quick to pinpoint it. The only lead I haven't covered is if Sam somehow had an elaborate scheme to kill Mr. Polluchi for getting her kicked out. I heard she was the Lana Lang of SCH. But that idea is just way too radical, even for me. Plus, she seems, somewhat nice," Chloe turned back to her glowing computer screen.  
  
"Well, let's hit the books." Yve stated. About two hours later, Yve had helped me finish my essay, and was reaching for her now cold coffee.  
  
"Who drank my coffee? I had more left the last time I checked. Pete!" Pete had a mischievous grin on his face, "Aww, Pete! Come on, why? That was mine! Okay, who's all done their coffee?" all our hands shot up. "Okay, Chloe, plain black? Pete wants a latte with extra whipped cream, Clark; you take cream and sugar, or just cream?" She asked  
  
"Cream and sugar thanks," I said. She pulled on her coat, and was about to open the door when Lex Luthor, a friend of mine opened it first,  
  
"Well, hello, I only expected to see one woman here so late, but two beautiful ladies, I might stay for longer than I expected." Lex smiled. The suave, smooth side of him was coming out.  
  
"And who might you be? I know would have remembered you," He complimented. She looked as if she might have blushed, or laughed, but couldn't decide which. Instead she just looked at him with an appraising eye and an amused smile.  
  
Yve's POV  
  
He had said it all so perfectly, like a line out of a movie, I almost blushed, or worse yet, I almost giggled. Thank god I held back. He had this charmingly debonair quality and aloofness about him, but the aloofness was a sham. I could tell. It was in his eyes. They said more than he did; those dark eyes. He's probably a very warm person, once you got to know him, I thought. I was dying to find out. There was something so mysterious about him, something I wanted to know. Or else it was just the fact that he said the right things in exactly the right way, looked the right way, and acted the right way. I wondered what his hair would look like if he wasn't bald, but thought better of it, it probably wouldn't suit him, and hey, why mess with a good thing?  
  
"I'm Yvette Mariceau, and you are?" I asked, trying to sound somewhat mature.  
  
He smiled,  
  
"Why, I'm Lex Luthor. Frankly, I'm surprised, most people around here know who I am, and "He ran his hand over his bald head, as if to emphasize it," go screaming the other way, but I'm open to change," He said. Clark laughed, so did Chloe.  
  
"Lex's Dad owns Luthorcorp, we've been friends for awhile," Clark inserted  
  
"Ahh.so you're the famous Lex Luthor,"  
  
"The one and only, only I probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Clark, a small matter of which he happened to leave out. He saved my life in a car crash. So when did your family move here?" He asked. I looked over at Clark. He had saved Lex? Well, there was something odd about Clark. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something.  
  
"I'm an exchange student. My foster family lives in Quebec, Canada," I said.  
  
"Oh really? In what part of Quebec? I have some business contacts there," he asked. He seemed interested.  
  
"I live, presently, in the St.Lawrence river area."  
  
"Foster child you said?" He asked. I nodded  
  
"My parents passed away when I was three." I said  
  
"I'm sorry." He apologized, I nodded,  
  
"It was nice meeting you Lex," I said as I walked through the door.  
  
  
  
Clark's POV  
  
She smiled at him, and waved back at us. Then she walked through the door and was gone. Lex sauntered in.  
  
"Nice girl. She's pretty too. Looks a bit like Lana Lang." We all looked confusedly at him, "It must be the dark hair. She seems smart though" I stared at him eyebrow raised,  
  
"And you get this from a quick hi, how are you?" I asked. Chloe nodded.  
  
"And may I ask how you came to that conclusion Sherlock?" She questioned.  
  
"Why of course, Watson. You are all obviously working on something, homework, I concluded. She was going to get the coffee, am I right? I noticed that there was no more left. I deduced from the fact that she was going for the coffee, she was done first, hence her being smart. Simply elementary, my dear Watson," Chloe smiled as he said all this, "And you know, she reminds me of someone else.I just can't put my finger on it," He stated as he sat on the desk by Chloe, " Oh, it'll come to me. So Chloe, Tell me, is your meteor theory coming along?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "As well as can be expected, I guess. Lately though, it's been slow." Lex smiled playfully as I was printing off my essay,  
  
"Oh, I know nothing can quite compare to being held hostage at a school field trip at the plant." She smiled ruefully at him, and proceeded to punch him playfully in the shoulder.  
  
"My Dad still hasn't gotten over that. He keeps on telling me about it like I wasn't even there, and then he'll give me a lecture every time I go out on the importance of pepper spray." She complained. I laughed, so did Pete and Lex, "It's not funny."  
  
Just then Lex snapped his fingers, like he'd had a revelation, "I've got it!" he cried out. We all looked at him a little askance, that was until he mentioned what he'd got. "I know who that Yvette girl reminds me of! She reminds me of Punky Brewster!" then, of course, we slowly started edging away from him. I didn't know who Punky Brewster was, and I didn't think that Chloe or Pete did either. He looked at us like we were from mars  
  
"Come on, don't you guys remember the Punky Brewster cartoon? I had to watch it every day when I was twelve, babysitting my Cousin Lena." Chloe shot him a look,  
  
"Babysitting? Lex Luthor? I just cannot imagine it," She stated.  
  
"It was my Mother's idea; she said it would help me get more allowance money. I had a horrible sweet tooth." He paused for a moment, the happy reminiscent look slowly slipping away beneath the polished veneer of the Luthor look, "My father-he said it would build character. Of course after that year, when he though the character building should have taken place, he wouldn't let me baby-sit, he said he couldn't find any change whatsoever."  
  
"Well he's an Asshole, even by my standards," Yve had walked in unnoticed, even by me, "Although compared to my fifth foster father, he sounds nice. The fifth was a drunk and he hit Mary." she set down the coffee and sat beside Lex, who stared at her, shocked. I think we all were. "Oh, don't worry," she said, "Mary and I called the police. After that, of course, Child services took me away, but we still keep in touch, Mary and I." she said it nonchalantly, but there was something beneath there.  
  
"If I ever meet your Dad, Lex, I'm going to give him a very large piece of my mind," Chloe laughed,  
  
"Count me in Yve. He is an Ass. My dad is annoying, and strict and just slightly crazy, but he's not an ass." Lex looked at them with a new respect, and I think his eyes started to tear up, and he laughed and just said,  
  
"Well I won't hold you back!"  
  
It was about an hour later, we where all thinking up crazy Meteor theories and joking around, we were all trying to think up reasons for the crash and for Lex's dad being the ass that he was, each idea was crazier then the last.  
  
"I bet that Sam had it all planned out. You know, and I bet that the meteor rocks did something to her, made her a mutant or something, like Storm on X- men, where she can control the weather, and stuff. she was like-I'll get you ! and your little dog too!" Yve snorted into her coffee, as we all broke out in fits of laughter,  
  
"It might just be me, but didn't that last line come from the wizard of Oz? I'm certain X-men didn't have a legion of flying monkey's.I could be wrong, of course," he joked, laughing.  
  
"You know, I bet that's it. She's was transformed the wicked witch of the west by the meteor showers-do you think she'll melt if we throw water on her?" I wondered out loud. Little did any of us know, she was standing out side the door through it all.  
  
"You know, were really being hard on her, I mean, we don't ever know her," I said, my conscience sneaking up on me. Chloe stared,  
  
"She walked in to my paper demanding a column. She insulted me twice; I thought I told you guys.Of course she apologized after I told her if she didn't quit being a bitch I wouldn't let her get on the school paper at all, ever. Which of course would just ruin her college transcript," Chloe stated melodramatically, impersonating Sam's nasally voice.  
  
Sam stared in, a look of hatred emblazoned on her pale face. The sky outside suddenly changed from a light snowfall to a swirling, snowy haze. She set her face, as if she had figured out a plan, and slowly, quietly, backed away from the frozen door frame.  
  
******************  
  
I turned to the door, it had suddenly gotten so cold that I could see my breath in the air. Something got the hair on the back of my neck to stand up. It just wasn't right somehow. 


	3. Yve, Sam and the twelve days of christma...

Fallen Star  
  
Chapter 3: Yve, Sam, and the Twelve Days of Christmas  
  
It was December 13, twelve days until Christmas. I had already gotten a present for Mom, a present for Dad, for Pete, Chloe and Yve, but I needed to get one for Lana, and I just couldn't think of one. As the bus pulled up I was mulling it over, and as we got to the school, I was debating between a teddy bear or perfume. I was so distracted I ran into Sam, toppling over her papers and school books all over the stairs.  
  
Sam's POV  
  
I looked up, expecting to see some self-righteous snob walk right past me, not even stop to say sorry or even acknowledge my existence. But when I looked up, all I saw was a dazzling smile, attached to an equalling dazzling Clark Kent. I felt my knees go weak. I don't know what it was, but there was something about that farm boy that made me fall, I think it was probably the fact that he defended me, even against that, ugh, Chloe. So what if I did try to pay off the teacher? Does it matter? At least he was in the hospital. And Clark Kent was practically throwing himself at me, I mean, come on, 'oh, I didn't see you there, right in front of me.' yeah. He had a thing for me. Life was good.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there, umm, Sam right? You were right in front of me too." he looked up and smiled. I had heard Chloe and Lana talk of the "Kent Charm," but this was not what I had expected. He was so coming on to me. Oh yeah, he wanted me.  
  
"I was just thinking, I guess I kind off zoned out for a while," he finished. I threw my hair over my shoulder. Think Seductress.  
  
"And what were you thinking about?" I asked. I already knew though. Me. Of course, I mean, how could he not? I feel sorry for all those boys that are just so enraptured by me, but I just can't help it.  
  
"What to get Lana Lang for Christmas. I'm debating between a teddy bear or perfume, what do you think?" I heard the book I had just pick up hit the floor. Lana Lang. the little Slut! What fucking right did she have stealing my man? She'll be first! No second, after that Chloe.  
  
Clark's POV  
  
She had dropped her book, and her face shifted from zero to scarier than hell, in about two seconds.  
  
"I-I don't know what ." she trailed off as she took off down the hall. I ran my hand through my hair  
  
"And what the heck was that all about." I murmured.  
  
"My thoughts exactly," Yve stated. She handed me the book I dropped. "So tell me. What happened the day you saved Lex?" she asked, intrigued. I shrugged.  
  
"I dunno, really. He hit some barbed wire on the road and then he just -drove off the bridge, I guess. I dove in after him and pulled him out. No big thing." I said. If I ever told any one the truth.well, who knows what would happen to me?  
  
"So you excited for Christmas, Yve? I know I am. At home we always have turkey on Christmas Eve, and ham on Christmas. My dad still insists on Santa Claus and my Mom only lets us open one gift on Christmas Eve. Then my family, Chloe's and Pete's all go for a little sleigh ride." She smiled. I thought I saw her eyes well up though.  
  
"I never have any Christmas traditions. Last few years I've been with this one family, the Duceppe's, but nothing ever feels like Christmas should. Everyone's always fighting and being obnoxious, and Christmas just kind of happens. It's no big thing, at least it doesn't feel like it, and it should, shouldn't it?" she asked, looking up at me with those big green eyes. I nodded and told that of course it should.  
  
"I wonder if Lex has ever had a really good Christmas, of if it just happens, like me," She wondered. And to that moment, I hadn't really thought of it.  
  
Yve's POV  
  
I don't know why I said it out loud. I didn't mean to. Ever since I met him, and heard about his relationship with his Dad, I just wondered if he ever had a good Christmas, if he ever had any now. Did he sit home, like me, and watch Christmas specials all night, all about happy families, the joy of Christmas, that sort of thing. Did he ever cry himself to sleep on Christmas Eve, because he just couldn't feel the magic that everyone talks about on Christmas? I wanted to know. He seemed like someone I could relate to, more than Chloe, my fiery speak your mind and be heard friend, although she's great, and more that a happy down home farm boy like Clark, or Pete. I wish I knew him better.  
  
"So have you figured out Lana's gift yet?" I asked, desperately trying to change my train of thought, he shrugged  
  
"I'm debating between perfume and a teddy bear. I just can't choose," he said. I nodded knowingly  
  
"Want some woman's advice? Don't get either. Perfume says 'we're intimate. I smell you every chance I get.' A teddy bear says, 'hey there childhood buddy, my feelings for you have suddenly shifted and I've no idea what to do about it!' I say, go to Sara's bath and body and get her that kick-ass gingerbread bubble bath and some scented candles. The bubble bath says 'hey, I was thinking really hard what to get you. This is perfect for you,' not to mention it smells delicious! The candles say 'I know I'm not your boyfriend, but I care about you anyway.' Plus, candles and girls are pretty generic. Just get her some nice scented ones. That's my advice." I advised.  
  
"Thanks. I think I know what to get her now." He smiled, and wrapped me in a bear hug, planting a friendly kiss on the top of my head. "Yve, you're a gem." He acclaimed, hopping down the stairs two at a time.  
  
Sam's POV  
  
I saw. I saw him kiss her. How many women did I have to compete with? He was mine. And I am going to make sure of it!  
  
"I'll get you. And your little dog too," I muttered hatefully as I walked away. 


End file.
